There is a need for a low cost miniature electrical contact that can be readily press-fit into a circuit board hole and provide a high retention force (resistance to pullout from the hole) with minimum hole distortion. One approach has been to form the contact with a compliant section that is compressed by the walls of the hole. However, the construction of miniature parts that will bend can increase the cost of the contacts. Another approach has been to provide rigid sections with sharp projections that cut into the hole walls, but this results in damage to the holes which may make them nonreusable. A miniature contact that could be constructed at low cost but that provided high retention force with minimal distortion or damage to the board hole, would be of value.